Rugrats the Movie (IG16-style!)
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Jake gets a baby sister that's hard to get along with, but when the two siblings and Jake's friends get lost in the woods, will they ever get home?
1. Characters

**I'm reposting this now that I've got everything in order. Spud may not be the perfect candidate for Chuckie, but you gotta' admit he **_**does **_**get freaked out (if you've seen the Lilo & Stitch/ADJL x-over and the whole "land shark" thing). Plus, Jake and Spud are best buds in the series, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Characters:<em>

_Tommy Pickles: Jake Long (The American Dragon)_

_Chuckie Finster: Arthur Spudinski (The American Dragon)_

_Phil Deville: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)_

_Lil Deville: Danielle Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)_

_Dil Pickles: Haley Long (The American Dragon)_

_Angelica Pickles: Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls)_

_Susie Carmichael: Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls – including Bubbles and Buttercup)_

_Didi Pickles: Susan Long (The American Dragon)_

_Stu Pickles: Jonathan Long (The American Dragon)_

_Drew Pickles: Eli Pandarus (The American Dragon) _**(From enemies to relatives, you gotta' love the irony)**

_Charlotte Pickles: Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom)_

_Betty Deville: Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)_

_Howard Deville: Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)_

_Chaz Finster: Professor Hans Rotwood (The American Dragon) _**(-singsong voice- more iron-eeeeee . . .)**

_Lou Pickles: Phil (Hey Arnold)_

_Spike: Cujo (Danny Phantom)_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm using the Hover Car from Jimmy Neutron as the Reptar Wagon and in replace of Cynthia, I'm using the Sassy Cat doll from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.<strong>


	2. Oakie-Dokie Jones

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for – drum roll please – . . . Rugrats the Movie! – Sort of. And we're rolling in . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Oakie-Dokie Jones<strong>

In the depths of the jungle, monkeys and birds chattered. In the distance, a temple surrounded by dinosaur statues could be seen through the heavy mist.

Four small figures climbed up the mountain and ran into the entrance of the temple. One of the figures stopped. It was a two-year-old boy wearing an explorer jacket and hat.

"This place gives me the juice bumps," he said with a shudder. The inside of the temple was smoggy, making the dinosaur statures give off a more scary appearance. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling.

Suddenly a swarm of bats flew out of one of the statues mouths.

"Maybe we should go back," this came from a one-year-old boy wearing a pilot's outfit.

"Very back," his twin sister said in agreement. She was also in pilot attire.

"No," the trio turned to stare at the one-year-old boy who was the leader of the group.

He wore a safari outfit with a matching hat. "We can't go back now, you guys," he said with determination and snapped his jump rope. It made a cracking sound like a whip. "Oakie-Dokie Jones _never_ goes back."

They continued on their way, but stopped abruptly and gasped at the sight before them. It was a door shaped like a girl's head, its mouth opening and closing, revealing a bright orange light.

"Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're going in!" the boy said and he ran toward the mouth.

_That's Jake Long, he's the bravest half-dragon/half-people baby I've ever knowed._

As the mouth snapped shut, Jake's human formed turned into a small red dragon with a yellow belly and black hair with a green rim. The mouth slowly opened and he flew through it.

The twins shared a look of surprise.

_And that's Danny and Danielle – or, uh, Dani with an 'i' – um . . . uh . . . well, they're both halfas._

Danny and Dani held hands and a ring of blue light formed around both of them, changing them into their ghost forms. Their clothes changed into black and white hazmat suits with white gloves and boots. A DP emblem was on the chest of their suits.

Danny's messy hair and Dani's ponytail turned from raven-black to a ghostly-white and their icy-blue eyes turned neon-green.

They flew through the mouth just as it opened again.

_And I'm Spud, uh . . . I'm not so brave._

Spud nervously approached the head and hesitated to jump through, but was suddenly "whipped" in by the jump rope in Jake's possession.

The two smiled at each other and Jake cracked his jump rope.

_But that's okay, cause I got Jake and he's my bestest friend._

Jake, Danny, and Dani change back into their human forms before the four tykes ran to a tower. Perched on top was a golden idol.

Danny and Dani got on their hands and knees while Jake and Spud climbed on top of them. Jake then climbed on Spud's shoulders and reached up, trying to grab the idol.

He tried stretching his small arms out further, but then the temple began shaking and the idol turned into a banana split.

The babies collapsed into a heap as the tower began to crumble. "Watch out!" Spud yelled in panic and Jake yelped.

A trap was released, sending a giant boulder rolling toward them. The babies screamed and ran.

"Keep going, you guys!" Jake yelled as they continued to run.

Suddenly a wide crack in the floor opened up. Dani, Danny, and Jake made the jump, but when it was Spud's turn, he jumped and missed. He hung on for dear life, but was slowly slipping over the edge.

"Jake!" he yelled, his feet scrapping against the rock as he tried to climb up.

Jake stopped and looked over his shoulder. Danny and Dani were running up ahead. Spud reached out a hand, the boulder rolling dangerously closer.

Jake glanced at the slowly closing gate that was about to trap them inside and then back at his best friend.

His eyes narrowed in determination and he changed back into his dragon form. Spud's nails scrapped against the rock as he slowly began to slip. One of his arms was stretched out.

"Come on, Spud," Jake said as he grabbed Spud's hand with his clawed one and helped him up.

They turned to see the boulder coming at them and ran, screaming.

* * *

><p>In reality, the boulder was really the pregnant stomach of Jake's mom, Susan Long, and the babies were actually trying to get a banana split from the fridge.<p>

Jake was wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Danny was wearing a red and white shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes while Danielle was in a light blue shirt, red skirt, and blue shoes. Her black hair was held back in a ponytail with a red ribbon. And lastly, Spud was wearing a dark blue shirt, brown pants, white shoes and a green beanie covered his brown hair.

"Jake," Susan exclaimed.

The babies ran, screaming. The banana split they had been trying to get fell on the floor. "You kids shouldn't be playing in here," she said as the babies ran away.

_We thought the fun times would last forever . . ._

Suddenly they ran smack into the glass sliding door and fell down.

_But we was wrong._


End file.
